The Door of Time
by Bran-Chant
Summary: Daisuke stumble's into a old journal and notice's that it was dedicated to a Hikari. And it was in his basement? What kind of adventure will this unfold? Find out!  This will be closely related to the Manga, and a tiny mix with the anime.
1. Prologue: Kaito Niwa

Prologue: Kaito Niwa

Kaito Niwa sighed to himself, as he remembered the time of his childhood, and she would always pull at his wrist. The ripe age six and seven, he was six she was seven. Giggles rang through his memories, her giggles. She didn't deserve it. She never deserved such a fate, and soon his thoughts were being consumed by anothers thoughts, Dark. Sighing to himself he knew these memories were in vain. Music seemed to be his only way out like his father who used paint as his getaway. Kaito had a simple music notes that filled a piece of paper and created a monster known as a symphony. It was an art that attacked in unperdictable hours of the day. New flowing melodies would simmer at the back of his mind, and yet it created his smile. Not a complex smile, but a simple smile.

To-night was another heist with his other half, which for an unknown reason did not faze him; as usual. It was the crime of his family. His mother had perished long ago, like that girl from his childhood. Looking up at the grape-fruit sky he sighed. His mother was the true Niwa, his father just an imposter. He couldn't respect such a man. He embodied the monster that he had to steal. Art. Paint. Sculptures. It made him turn pink from frustration. The only reason why he knew how to be a theif was his elder brother, who knew his mother, Yuji Niwa. Yuji harbored Dark before himself. It was almost a slap in the face. Considering that Kaito couldn't find a lovely counter part. They always turned him down. No one wanted to hear or listen to the chirping of blue birds, doves, or gulls. They wanted the new. They didn't want to bother themselves with the old; so this left him somewhat bitter.

He heard a simple, yet harsh, scoff blow out from his father as he got frustrated with another painting. This man wasn't really his father more like a care taker that wanted to be called that word. His real father had died in a fire, others had passed with him, and this was another person he hadn't even met. A heavy sigh ran out of his system. His brother Yuji had moved out, but visited twice a week to send out notices that the Phantom Theif Dark would appear to steal another Hikari item. Rolling his eyes and blowing some hair out of his eyes he stood and silently slinked to his little wooden room. Kaito's room was tidy; since, he had plenty of time on his hands. Although, it never stayed like that for long.

Looking through his book shelf he found a leather Journal, his Journal, and began to finish his life long work. The only reason why he knew how to write was his brother and Dark; although, Dark was a bizarre creature. Human-like, and yet a creature. Dark was merciless when it came to the white wings, Krad. They'd fight and fight. Magic on magic. It was not a feeling a fourteen year old should endure. This piece was about those bizarre creature's which resided within himself and that other. Of course he did this in pure secret. He didn't want Dark to know about his only soft, warm, spot. This Journal was his getaway. His true emotion resided in this Journal. Kaito would never show his true feeling's to the cruel world that surrounded him. He had to sheild himself from the emense pain somehow. In fact, he feared getting close to anyone, he feared talking. This Journal had a whole symphony of Kaito's life span. This journal was his only true obsession and love. Or that's how he, atleast, felt.

Kaito's eyes were fixed on that page; until, he nodded for the peice about the two creature's was finished. He knew, for some reason, that this would be the last time he'd see it in a long time. Niwa hunches were never to be reckoned with. Picking the leather book up he sighed. No words could describe the way his heart sank. No one would look at this. He wouldn't be remembered. It would never be played. No one would enjoy his pain nor happiness. This gave him pure agony. Flipping the page, Kaito began to add more about the relief of death. Within a few minutes, this page was finished he began to write these words on the very last page, "I dedicate this to Kira Hikari, Kaito Niwa." Alas his hand writing was no art or beauty. It was a four year old's penmanship. School was for the rich not the poor.

Kaito closed the Journal and locked it. Walking around he figured out the perfect place. Leaving his room and going to the basement where other Hikari items were. They were at least a hundred. Kaito found a weak piece of brick and pulled them upward. Grabbing his leather book and dropping it in the hole, and put the brick back in place.

It was time. The sky was a dark blue and Kaito, now, was running. A cape flowed through the wind and Dark was awake. He didn't see what he hid, which was a relief. Dark seemed to be in a outgoing mood. Nothing seemed to get him down, unless the mentioning of the white wings. To-night was the stealing of the Door of Time. It was a mirror. Dark was excited. Once, they got to the building that held the Hikari mirror. Kaito was now Phantom Theif Dark. The Hunter Krad waited near the Door of Time. Kaito's eyes widened. His hunch burned and he waited for his doom. Krad and Dark began to argue and Kaito braced himself. They were esculating, Dark was the first to attack with magic, and Krad just fought head on. Kaito was being tossed, turned, roughly, and painfully. Kaito felt his body strain, exhoustion. The Hand Mirror began to glow and swirl. Dark hadn't noticed, but Krad had. The Door of Time was awakened and she opened a gate beckoning for someone to step inside. Kaito felt the pull and Krad used magic to push them both inside. The weird thing is Kaito's soul was pulled inside not the body...that body died a week later. Dark had the body, but it soon vanished...

Where is Kaito's soul? Is it stuck inside the Door of Time?


	2. Chapter 1: The Journal

Welcome to the first Chapter of The Door of Time! This story will be rated T until further notice, after all it may get steamy it may not. Please do not hesitate to review! Thank you. Oh I don't own anything except for Kaito, Midnight Sun, and other random items that aren't incorporated to the actual story.

Chapter 1: The Journal

Running down the stairs frantically the red head couldn't believe that his mother had done it again. She put out another notice! Another appearance of the great Phantom Theif Dark who was going to steal the Midnight Sun. Of course, this notice had to be sent out of all days. A major test was the next day, and quite frankly Daisuke needed the study time. It was in his worst subject and he was barely a eighty percent in that class. Getting dressed in Darks usual, sauve, attire and morphing into him just by thinking of the one he cared for most, which was Riku Harada the eldest twin of Risa Harada, his first love, and thus turned into the outgoing Dark.

Dark strolled toward the roof top of the Niwa's home and jumped into the night sky. Wiz, the family rabbit, which would also transoform, but mostly into Dark's wings, climbed on the theif's shoulder and bit it. Within a few seconds a dull light appeared and than Wiz was pitch black wings. Phantom Theif Dark's infamous wings. Dark chuckled, "Well Daisuke another night to be seen by million girls."

The voice within Dark, which was Daisuke, scolded. Dark chuckled and flew toward the museum that held the Midnight Sun. It was a Ceptor made of the finest gold and sculted with a delicate hand. Hikari had only made this at night when the moon was high. This art work came to the museum a week prior. Dark flew over the museum and the police lights blared on the Phantom's complexion.

All of the sudden, he vanished from the lights. Police gaurds scrambled inside the building and were screaming out direction's. Dark smirked at there feeble attempts of how they tried to find him. Dark ran and took sharp turns and found the Ceptor easily, "It's like taking candy from a baby."

Turning around he saw Satoshi with a unfazed expression, and Dark just waved his hand and flew out the window. Dark flew through into the night sky holding the Midnight Sun. The artwork seemed to gleam in the moonlight as if it enjoyed it. Dark smiled. Daisuke saw this and sighed. The Phantom flew for a good ten minutes to shake off the police and finally landed at the Niwa household.

Emiko squeeled in delight as usual, and hugged Daisuke awardingly. Daisuke whined, "Mom! I have to study now..." and was about to run up the stairs.

Until, Daiki, his grandfather, said, "Daisuke would you put that in the basement."

Daisuke paused and turned his head with a sigh. Daisuke stepped inside the basement. It was old, yet very durable. This was the foundation of the Niwa family. While walking Daisuke noticed a Hand Mirror. Dark whispered, "The Door of Time."

Daisuke nodded and stared at it, "I feel like it's watching me."

Dark sighed, "That maybe. Lately, I've been feeling a force coming from that Mirror. Not strong, but still alive."

Hearing these words he sighed, and than Daisuke felt an uneven brick under his foot. His eyes looked down and saw a loose brick. Kneeling down, Daisuke put down the Midnight Sun, he looked at it and pulled some of it out. Pulling the rest of it out he found a leather binded book. What's this? his mind asked questionablly. Picking it up and blowing on it since dust was caked on it, which created a puff of smoke-like dust. Dark watched, and so did the hand mirror. Daisuke noticed the lock which looked old but in prime condition.

Daisuke tinkered with it for a little while and it broke. Dark chuckled, 'That was easy.' Daisuke rolled his eyes, at his other half, and opened the first page. Confusion wrapped around him. It was music. It wasn't a diary. It had music notes. Each page had music written in it. Dark, also, looked at it and sighed, 'What a bore! I thought it be plump with information of how flawless I am!'

Daisuke retorted, "You wish. Hey...this page has writing on it..." he paused and read aloud, "I dedicate this to Kira Hikari, Kaito Niwa."

Dark's eyes widened as he whispered, 'Kaito..' his words were choked with sarrow. Daisuke looked at his other half, and gave him a curious stare. 'He's the grandson of your fore bearer.'


	3. Chapter 2: Reawakening

Sorry this took awhile. Please If I do have any fans I wouldn't mind input, or ideas. I love to car for my fans!

Chapter 2: Re-awakening

Eyes widened in disbelief. He had thought that his ancestor's belonging's were lost in some sort carnage. He wasn't sure what had happened, but now Daisuke had history in his, lithe, hands. This find had made him happy and Dark had stayed silent. Is there something wrong, Dark? Daisuke thought.

Daisuke turned toward the Hand Mirror, and picked up the Midnight Sun. Holding the two item's, the journal and the ceptor, the red head began to walk over to the hand mirror. This miticulous art work must've taken years to finish. A young maiden holding a ruby rose, with hair flowing, and filagree edged the mirror. It was made of ivory. Daisuke stared, and stared, at the looking glass and sighed, "I can't help but feel that these two thing's are connected somehow."

Dark nodded, '_They are...that's the item he stole before he died._'

Confusion choked the red head's word's, "He died?"

Dark stared at the journal, '_That boy was so...solitary. He never wanted to get close to anything. Never wanted me to know his deepest... Nothing. I have no idea what made him like that, but I do know that it has to do with that girl._'

"How did he go?" he always wanted to ask about his ancesters, but never had the chance. And this seemed like the perfect time. Daisuke waited for a response while he put the Midnight Sun near the Hand Mirror. Wondering what his other half would say Daisuke picked up The Door of Time with his free hand.

'_When we brought the item back home...he acted the same, but more secluded. More of an empty shell. I'm not sure what happened. I was more reckless back then. Than I am now._' Dark confessed. His tone seemed to be sad, yet very serious.

Daisuke began for the living room. In his left hand was the Journal and the Mirror in the other. Climbing up the stairs he found himself thinking about Dark's words. They were odd. A Niwa that was even more reserved than himself, considering his obnoxious family. He wondered if he should show this to Riku than his family, but than again this was a great find. His mother and dad had the right, right? The red-head decided to tell them, after his test; tomarrow. End of story.

In the back of his mind, all these thought's brewed. Boiling. Dark sighed. His other half read this question's as if it were some boring article on the newspaper. Staying silent the Thief made himself comfortable and began to doze off. Daisuke rolled his crimson eyes and opened the door to the living room. His mother, father, and grandfather seemed to be chatting away, until the old man, Daiki, caught a glimpse of the young Niwa.

Daiki ambled over to his grandson and saw the beautiful piece and book. A look of wonder crossed his eyes and asked, "What is that?"

The student looked at the old man, his grandfather, "I found them in the basment and was inspired. So I may paint something using this woman" he pointed to the female holding the rose that was a gem.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do, Daisuke. You remember what had happened with the Hand of Time. What if a simular occurance happens?" he questioned.

Daisuke blushed, "I know grandpa, but isn't this thing sealed or dead?"

"It had died long before my time, but there's a chance it could revive."

He sighed, Daisuke knew his grandfather ment well, but he still wanted to figure this out, "Yes, I know, but.." he paused. Music began to play. Smooth, warm, and a deep sarrow had began to play. Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki stopped, dead. Daisuke dropped the book and the leather binded Journal flipped to a page. The music began to glow golden, and The Door of Time was acting like a stereo.

Emiko grabbed Daisuke, "What is this?"

Daiki replied, "I'm not so sure."

Daisuke watched and suddenly the same female that held the rose stood, she was like a hallowgram. Golden hair flowed and crystal blue eyes had warmth. "I am the Door of Time." she took a breath, "And you, Daisuke, have so much in common with Kaito. Please let him heal here. Let him stay and be wanted." She was the size of Risa, and the rose she held in the mirror was pinned behind her ear. A long ivory dress fitted her figure and her hands entertwined togerther as if she were praying.

Daisuke couldn't help but nod. The Door of Time smiled and closed her eyes and the flower behind her ear began to glow a darker color, "Kaito..." she sighed, "It is time to wake..."

With a blinding flash Hand Mirror shattered, and a boy lay on the couch. Black hair spiked like Daisuke was in a mess and tan skin. A black leather vest, black cape, leather boots, and cotton pants. Emiko stared at the boy than at Daisuke.

Dark was awakened by this and pretty much watched in awe. This had to be a dream within a dream, right? No. This was the true thief of along time ago. Dark wanted to wake him up, but seeing that the artifact had given the boy his old body. Dark even felt the item had now lodged itself inside Kaito, like himself with Daisuke. Dark knew that this item had no evil intentions, or it would've done something by now, 'Kaito. She made a replica of his body and gave it to him? Why?'

Emiko squeeled in delight, "Daisuke! He is so adorable!"

Daisuke began, "That's Kaito Niwa..."

Kosuke went over to the boy, "So this boy had died?"

The red-head had an expression of surprise while looked at his father, "How did you know?"

"I charted our family tree not that long ago, because Emiko and I thought it would be fun. And Kaito was the only one to die at this age." he smiled.

Daisuke turned red, for he remembered that they anounced this a week prior. Looking at his mother, Daisuke sighed, "What do we do?"

Emiko smiled, "Welcome him."


End file.
